Evacua
Enredo No covil de Hoodman: William entra. -É, hoje, senhor. A reunião dos seus eleitores é hoje no campo Hatfield. Como o senhor está? -Acredito que o decreto entrará com apoio pelas massas. Ninguém que não seja alienígena irá se opor. -Ah, perfeito, vossa majestade. Mas tem certeza que é uma boa ideia revelar a existência dos cavaleiros eternos assim? -Há, não, você está enganado. Eu não vou revelar a nossa presença ainda. Seria muito imprudente. Na verdade, vou apenas dizer que estou criando uma nova organização de segurança secreta. Esta no caso, seremos nós, os Cavaleiros, mas nenhuma pessoa saberá. -Tudo bem, vossa majestade. Parece que você realmente pensou em tudo. Agora vamos lá. Temos apenas 2 horas para chegar no local do discurso. Assim, Hoodman sai do seu covil e aparece do lado de fora de sua empresa, onde um carro flutuante o espera. Ele chega na entrevista em um campo, onde havia um enorme palco e seus eleitores estavam já esperando. Hoodman, quando desce do carro, cumprimenta Will Harenga lll, seu mais novo aliado. -Ah, olá, meu caro Will Harenga. Tudo certo? -Mas é claro, senhor. A minha equipe jornalística está aqui e nós o enalteceremos neste discurso para a mídia. Você vai parecer um grande herói, como já é. -Ótimo, Harenga. Sua devoção será muito bem recompensada. -Faço tudo por minha honra, senhor, não por dinheiro. Qualquer inimigo de Ben 10 é meu inimigo também. E unindo nossos esforços, nos o derrotaremos para sempre. Syrus estava no meio da multidão filmando o encontro dos dois. -Como eu imaginei. Aquele canalha é sócio do Will Harenga lll. Vou ligar para Ben. Ele tem que vir ver isto com seus próprios olhos. Ben estava no seu QG, completando a fase final do seu treinamento. Ele estava transformado em Toupeira e recebe um enorme soco de um robô gigante. -Vamos lá! Eu já passei por todas as fazes do meu treinamento. Não vai ser a última e mais difícil que vai me derrotar. -Logo ele recebe uma ligação do Sonictrix. -Alô? -Alô, Ben. Aqui é Syrus. Estou no lugar que Hoodman irá dar seu discurso. Eu descobri que nos bastidores, ele está sócio a Will Harenga lll e eles devem estar unindo seus esforços para causar sua ruina. -Ah, isso não é nenhuma novidade. -Tá, mas se quer a minha opinião investigativa, tudo indica que este vai ser o discurso mais radical que ele já fez. Algo me diz isso. Eu aconselho você vir ver isto com seus próprios olhos. -Tá, tudo bem, você quem sabe. Modo de treino, pausar. -Ben fala, e o robô gigante que ia ataca-lo fica paralisado. Algum tempo depois, Ben chega no local de carro. Ele desce com um grande sobretudo e um chapéu na cabeça, para se disfarçar e não ser reconhecido. Ele se junta a Syrus. -Eai. -Ele fala. -Olá Ben. Chegou bem na hora, o discurso já vai começar. Sir. Hoodman sobe no palco, na frente do palanque com o microfone. Todos os seus simpatizantes começam a aplaudi-lo e quando os aplausos terminam, ele começa. -Caros habitantes dos Estados Unidos e da Terra! Como todos vocês sabem, minha campanha toda foi baseada na proposta de que se fosse eleito, ajudaria a deixar o planeta terra mais seguro contra ameaças alienígenas. Mas como posso deixa-lo assim, com a constante presença de Ben Tennyson? Um suposto herói, que supostamente luta pelos humanos, mas faz isto usando uma arma alienígena que o transformando em alienígenas, as próprias criaturas contra quem ele luta. Sim, Ben Tennyson é basicamente um alienígena que luta por alienígenas contra alienígenas. Sou eu, quem realmente luto pela Terra, e digo que este planeta está muito melhor servido, se Ben Tennyson e toda a raça alienígena que o habita o deixassem! Vejam, bem, nestes últimos tempos, tivemos um alienígena gigante atacando o vale do silício, e depois Ben apareceu e impediu nossos militares de fazerem seu serviço de prendê-lo e eles lutaram até destruir toda a região e, quando foi exigido dele respostas, ele atacou as forças armadas! Não vamos nos esquecer de quando Ben invadiu um museu de história medieval e roubou um artefato de poder inestimável! -Ele mostra no telão, o ato com câmeras de segurança. -Que tipo de herói é este? Ele luta não por vocês, mas pelos alienígenas que habitam o mundo e abaixo de Bellwood, sua cidade. Aliens que devido ao seu grande crescimento na terra, tiveram que expandir sua cidade subterrânea, o que causou um enorme incidente de desabamentos em Bellwood e por sorte ninguém morreu. Mas vocês é claro, já sabiam disto antes e foi por isto que me elegeram seu presidente. E tem mais: Ben Tennyson é um alien que recebe dinheiro do Estado e destrói propriedade privada e pública em troca. Digo que está na hora de parar. Ontem, consegui decretar uma lei que acaba com os bens de Tennyson que entrará em vigor assim que possível. Isso inclui sua casa, seu quartel general e seu salário! Ben fica irado com aquilo. -Mas que traste, que pulha, canalha! Eles está mentindo! Como pode? -Eu disse que ia ser o discurso mais radical dele. -Fala Syrus. Sir Hoodman continua: -Mas fazer só isto contra este ser tão poderoso não basta. Para eu derrotá-lo, eu terei que me tornar poderoso também! Por isto, enquanto esta crise não for contornada e Ben Tennyson e todos os aliens da terra estiverem sido expulsos da Terra, eu decreto os EUA, como Primeiro Estado Anti-Alienígenas da Terra e para tanto, inaugurei uma nova divisão secreta de Estado, os Agentes Eternos, encarregados de manter a ordem. Não se preocupem, cidadãos dos EUA e do mundo, o meu governo, é um governo pró-humanos, a favor de todas as etnias do mundo unidas, em pé de igualdade e contra a ameaça alienígena e a partir de hoje, vocês podem referirem-se a mim como Sir Hoodman, rei dos Estados Unidos e dos Agentes Eternos. Obrigado. -Ele termina, com sua plateia o aplaudindo como nunca. Ele desce do palco. Ben, com toda aquela euforia ao seu redor, fica indignado e irado. -Isto está errado! Hoodman quer decretar um regime fascista nos Estados Unidos e as pessoas não estão nem aí! -E o que você fará, Ben? -Pergunta Syrus -Chega de me esconder! As pessoas precisam saber a verdade e será minha voz que irá se opor! -Assim, Ben tira seu paletó e grita bem alto: -Hoodman, chega de suas mentiras! Eu não ficarei calado enquanto você me insulta e me difama com seus discursos de ódio! E esses Agentes Eternos seus são os Cavaleiros Eternos, e existem há séculos, vamos, fale a verdade! A multidão toda olha para Ben e começa a gritar contra ele em protesto coisas como: “Saia da terra”, “Não precisamos mais de você, herói caído” e “Hoodman é o herói que merecemos e precisamos, não você!” Hoodman estava descendo do palco e olha para trás, vendo Ben. -Ah, Tennyson! Está aqui como eu imaginei que estaria. William, o braço direito de Hoodman estava junto a Will Harenga e fala: -Muito bem, Ben Tennyson está aqui e Sir Hoodman está chegando para a entrevista com a sua equipe. Já sabe o que fazer. -Mas é claro. -Fala Will Harenga lll. Muito bem, pessoa, como combinamos, quero a equipe dividida em duas. Uma para Sir Hoodman e outra para Ben Tennyson. Agora! A equipe se divide em duas e Sir Hoodman chega! Will Harenga é filmado com um microfone e fala com ele. -Ah, Sir Hoodman! Parece que alguém finalmente decidiu se levantar contra Ben Tennyson e a ameaça que ele representa. Diga-nos sua majestade, como foi esta decisão de se rebelar contra este herói caído? -Ora, não foi nada fácil, sabe Will. Eu calculei que deveria usar meu poder e influência para acabar com esta ameaça constante que nosso planeta sofre de seres de fora. Ben é a personificação desta ameaça, com aquele relógio que o transforma em todos aqueles aliens, então decidi que precisava fazer alguma coisa pelo povo da terra. -Com certeza, senhor! E como você se sente com alguns internautas falando absurdos, como que está aqui para instaurar o fascismo nos Estados Unidos? -Estas pessoas não sabem o que estão falando. Como podem me comparar com um fascista, quando eu luto em favor de todo o povo terrestre e não apenas de uma nação? Eu sou o arauto da igualdade entre as nações e etnias, isto de me chamar de fascista é mera retórica. -Ora mais é claro. Você nem fala italiano, afinal de contas. Obrigado, Sir Hoodman. Isto é só. Sir Hoodman acena para as câmeras com simpatia. Ele chega num lugar onde não havia repórteres apenas vários de seus cavaleiros eternos e fala: -Muito bem meus “Agentes Eternos”. Vou precisar que se dividam em três divisões agora. Uma para ir atrás de Ben Tennyson e pegá-lo, uma para descer até a cidade de Baixo e acabar com os seus residentes e a terceira para vir comigo até Washington para derrubar o parlamento e acabar de uma vez por todas com a legislação neste país. Os repórteres chegam em Ben e começam a entrevistá-lo: -Ben, o que tem a dizer sobre ser o mais novo inimigo público da Terra? -Como se sente sendo agora conhecido como herói caído? -Ben, quando você pretende deixar a terra, e evitar mais confusão e destruição no nosso planeta, para que ordem e a paz imperem? Falam os repórteres. Syrus escapa e vai atrás de Sir Hoodman. -Tudo que ele disse aquele dia que eu espionei ele se confirmou! Se ao menos eu tivesse as provas! Mas tudo bem, vou filmá-lo e ver o que mais ele vai aprontar. Ele vê Hoodman entrando em seu carro e saindo com um caminhão fortificado cheio de Agentes Eternos com ele. Um cavaleiro fala: -Muito bem, pessoal, vamos até a Cidade de Baixo acabar com os aliens. -E entra no caminhão, que arranca. -Essa não, tenho que avisar o Ben! -Ele fala, ligando o comunicador. -Ben, há uma divisão de cavaleiros eternos indo em direção à cidade de Baixo. Melhor você fazer alguma coisa. -Pode deixar. -Responde Ben. Logo a imprensa se afasta dele, por ordens vindas de Agentes Eternos. -Muito bem, pessoal, agora deixem Tennyson para mim. Tennyson, você foi decretado inimigo público por uma série de infrações na lei e está sendo levado sob custódia. Sugiro que se renda para evitar mais complicações. Ben aperta o Sonictrix virando Astrodáctilo e levantando voo, em uma explosão de plasma que lança os Eternos para trás. Ele vai até a cidade de Baixo. Enquanto isso, Hoodman chega no Senado com uma tropa de Cavaleiros Eternos e lá dentro ele fala: -Senhores, estamos tomando o controle, seus serviços não são mais necessário por ora, até que a situação dos alienígenas seja controlada por mim. -Os eternos enchem o senado e apontam suas armas para eles. -Eu sabia que isto ia acontecer, seu aspirante a ditador! -Fala um dos senadores. -Nós não iremos deixar que você assuma o controle total do país. -O povo está do meu lado nisto, senador. Eles confiam mais em mim do que em vocês. -Ah é? E o que você vai fazer se nós nos opormos a você? Nos matar? -Ele é silenciado com um tiro de um eterno e cai no chão. -Mais alguém quer se opor a mim? -Pergunta Hoodman. Na cidade de baixo, os Eterno chegam correndo aos montes e ocupam o lugar. Uma mãe alien com um filhote pede que por favor parassem com aquilo e o eterno bate nela. -Nós somos a lei agora, senhorita. Nosso glorioso poder de outrora está de volta e você vai testemunhar o que acontece quando alguém o desafia. -Fala um cavaleiro eterno que aponta sua arma, pronta para atirar nela, quando Ben aparece transformado em Glutão e come o projétil na frente dela. Ele estica sua língua e come a arma, depois dispara um projétil explosivo no cavaleiro. Todos os cavaleiros eternos aparecem ali e a mãe alien foge. Eles estão prontos para atirar em Ben, quando ele vira Macaco-Aranha e dá um enorme salto, desviando dos disparos. Ele pula na cabeça de um cavaleiro, nocauteando-o, depois na de outro e na de outro, desviando de todos os tiros no processo. Ele dispara uma teia que arranca a arma de um cavaleiro e ele a arremessa em direção à cara de outro. Aparece um cavaleiro eterno com uma espada de energia e parte para cima de Ben, que desvia e da uma rasteira nele. Ele pula de outro tiro e dispara uma teia no peito de um eterno, puxando ele e dando-lhe um soco. Ele dispara teia de aranha nos cavaleiros, deixando-os presos. Um cavaleiro andando em um speeder e com uma lança de energia vermelha se aproxima dele. Macaco-Aranha pula arrancando-o da moto com uma teia e a moto flutuante atropela outro cavaleiro. Logo eles estão todos derrotados. -É igual no treinamento. Só que mais fácil. -Fala Ben. Enquanto isso, no senado: -Pronto. Agora que não preciso mais do senado para tomar minhas decisões, vou poder fazer passar as leis que eu não conseguia, começando com a transferência da riqueza do governo para os cofres dos eternos. Irei reconstruir os castelos, readquirir as armas de tecnologia alienígena e fazer os Encanadores se passarem pelo que a nossa ordem foi, uma organização ultra-secreta que sempre manipulou a história, e com isso, irei acabar com a única instituição ainda em meu caminho neste planeta. Syrus olhava aquilo tudo, e liga para Ben. -Ben, o Hoodman atacou o parlamento e destituiu os legisladores do cargo. E falou que vai enriquecer a ordem dos cavaleiros eternos de novo com o dinheiro do governo e fazer os Encanadores passarem por vilões. -Droga, isso é muito ruim! -Fala Ben. -Mas não se preocupe. Estou filmando e colocarei na extranet. Quando isso acontecer, todos vão perceber que o Hoodman é um mentiroso e a legitimidade do seu governo vai terminar! -Isso não vai adiantar de nada. Ele destituiu o congresso e tem toda a força militar do país ao seu lado, ele é o ditador dos EUA agora. Agora saia daí antes que ele te pegue de novo! -Claro, Ben. -Fala Syrus, que pega sua moto e sai dali. Estava tudo dando bem, quando perto de umas latas e saco de lixo estava Gregg, comendo uma coxinha do lixo. Ele vê Syrus andando de moto e fala: -Hum, aquele garoto bate com a descrição que o Hoodman me deu do aliado do Tennyson que estava sempre o espionando. E está saindo de onde o Hoodman estava. Acho que vou atrás dele, meu patrão vai ficar muito feliz e agora que é o rei dos Estados Unidos, vai me pagar ainda mais, hehe. -Assim, Gregg limpa sua boca com um guardanapo do lixo, saca seus patins embutidos nas botas e vai atrás de Syrus. Ele liga foguetes em suas botas e vai ainda mais rápido. -Há, esses foguetes que eu comprei com o primeiro pagamento do Hoodman foram um ótimo investimento! -Logo ele alcança Syrus. -Hey, você é o capanga do Hoodman, o Gregg, não é? -Bom saber que eu tenho algum reconhecimento. Agora passa essa câmera aqui, espionagem é muita falta de educação. -É ruim, seu fedido! Agora me deixa em paz. -Syrus fala, aumentando a velocidade da moto. Gregg atira com suas pistolas, mas Syrus desvia. Então ele atira uma arma de ganho que agarra a mochila de Syrus, onde a câmera estava dentro, e a puxa. -Haha, obrigado, amiguinho. -Ele para freando. Syrus continua andando. -Droga perdi minhas filmagens de novo! -Esta filmadora ficará bem segura no meu novo covil secreto. Se desmascararem o chefe, acabou minhas regalias. Syrus liga para Ben, avisando que Gregg roubou suas provas de Hoodman. Ben fica bravo; ele se vira para os cidadãos da cidade de Baixo e fala: -Vocês estão há salvo por hora, amigos. Vou indo. -Obrigado Ben Tennyson, te devemos uma! -Os aliens falam. À noite, Hoodman dá entrevistas a talkshows à distância, por hologramas. Um famoso entrevistador comediante que faz piadas e sátiras com as pessoas entrevista ele em um programa. -Bem vindos ao Entrevistas com Billy Genhill. Hoje nosso entrevistado é o mais novo dit... er, quer dizer, rei dos Estados Unidos. Diga-me, senhor, você se diz o novo herói da humanidade, que vai lutar contra ameaça alienígena e contra Ben Tennyson, mas não achou que os cidadãos da América iam achar estranho você instaurar um regime fascista em um lugar como os EUA, que foram a personificação da democracia, liberdade e bondade no mundo por mais de 300 anos? O que vai acontecer agora? A Alemanha e o Japão vão se unir como os Aliados e lutar contra a tirania dos EUA? -A plateia começa a rir. -Admiro seu senso de humor, Billy. Mas você se esquece de uma noção muito básica. De que fazer graça com o líder máximo de um lugar atrapalha para a população se unir a favor e por este líder, o que deixa a nação mais fraca contra a ameaça externa. Uma ameaça muito forte, devo dizer, a dos alienígenas, vocês todos veem o que eles vêm causando com o nosso planeta ao longo das décadas. E sobre este negócio do fascismo nos EUA, bom, uma coisa que você tem que entender é que para tudo tem uma primeira vez. E o governo dos Estados Unidos já deixou de ser o que outrora representou, há muitos anos, desde que se unificou ao governo da Terra toda, e depois se separou de novo. Além disso, Roma, como todos nós sabemos, era conhecida por ser o centro do mundo democrático e sinônimo de democracia por mais séculos do que os EUA existem. Isto não impediu que um homem adorado pelo povo, Julio César, adquirisse controla absoluto com a população ao seu lado. Então, achou uma ideia muito retrógrada pensar que isto não pode acontecer. -Bem, admiro este pensamento. -Ele fala então sussurrando para a plateia “na verdade não” que começa rir, deixando Hoodman de cara fechada. -Mas fizemos uma reportagem especial entrevistando alguns eleitores do seu partido. Vamos ver o que eles tem a dizer. A reportagem começa, com um eleitor do partido republicano sendo filmado enquanto é entrevistado: -Então, o que o senhor acha do Marcon Hoodman? -Bem, eu só queria dizer que aquele cara não me representa, assim como também não representa nenhum ideal do partido. Mostra outro eleitor falando: -Só queria deixar claro que não são todos os candidatos republicanos que pensam como o Hoodman. Ele é muito radical. E também queria deixar claro que não são todos os eleitores dos republicanos que apoiam ele também. Mostra outro: -O Marcon Hoodman? Republicano? Não! Tenho certeza que vários Democratas estão por aí falando mal dos republicanos usando o Hoodman como patamar, mas queria dizer que não existe republicano como ele! A reportagem acaba e a plateia começa a bater palma. Billy fala: -É, parece que até os eleitores republicanos estão tirando o deles da reta quando se trata de você, hehe. Sir Hoodman respira fundo antes de falar: -Caro Billy. Esta matéria está correta. Eu não penso como um Republicano, tampouco como um democrata. Eu queria entrar com meu próprio partido, o Partido Eterno, mas as leis eram muito estritas quanto a isso: eu só podia me candidatar sob um dos 2 partidos, mas quero deixar claro que já me desprendi do partido e suas ideias não condizem com as minhas, afinal, eu sou algo mais. E gostaria de frisar que eu agora sou conhecido como Sir Hoodman, não mais Marcon Hoodman. -Errr, tudo bem. Bem, com isso, acredito que a entrevista tenha acabado. Foi uma boa entrevista e deu para esclarecer muitas coisas. Uma salva de palmas para Marc... digo, Sir Hoodman pessoal. A plateia aplaude e o holograma de Hoodman desaparece. No covil de Hoodman: -Aquele idiota teve a audácia de falar mal de mim? Ele vai pagar. Vou fazer ele desaparecer e toda a mídia vai pensar duas vezes antes de falar mal de mim. Se minha popularidade diminuir, a legitimidade de meu governo pode diminuir também e eu não conseguirei cumprir meus planos. -Sim senhor. Posso providenciar isto se quiser. -Fala William. -Claro, William. Ouvi dizer que Tennyson derrotou os cavaleiros eternos da cidade de baixo. Teremos que mandar mais para lá. Amanhã, emitiremos uma ordem para uma primeira leva de expulsão de aliens de lá. Eles entrarão todos em um foguete que irá leva-los de volta para o espaço. E neste evento, acabaremos com Billy Genhill também. -Bom plano, senhor. Na noite seguinte, os cavaleiros eternos colocam bilhetes vermelhos nas portas de várias casas da cidade de baixo, onde estava escrito “Se a sua casa possui este bilhete, você deve se dirigir para o estacionamento da sede da empresa Billions daqui a dois dias no máximo, para ser realizada a primeira leva de extração de aliens do planeta Terra. Recuse-se e irá virar um exemplo.” Todos os aliens que veem aquilo na manhã seguinte, partem para o lugar ordenado, com medo. No dia de partir, estava um enorme foguete no lugar e uma grande multidão de aliens conversando, além de vários Agentes Eternos com suas novas armaduras, patrulhando o lugar. Lá também estava o apresentador Billy Genhill. Ele estava encostado em uma parede com as mãos amarradas e prestes a ser executado por um eterno; ele atira com sua arma quando grossas videiras vermelhas crescem na frente do apresentador e o protegem. De baixo da terra, sai Ben transformado em Plantossauro e morde o cavaleiro que ia o executar, jogando contra a parede. -Ah, Ben Tennyson! Acho que sou a pessoa que mais está feliz por você existir, no país neste momento. -Fala o apresentador. -Não, não é. -Ele fala, quando aparece Julie com armadura de Ship derrotando vários eternos. Plantossauro põe as garras no chão, fazendo uma planta carnívora surgir do chão, comendo alguns eternos. Alguns cavaleiros atiram nele, e ele atira suas garras como espinhos afiados, neles e depois se regenera. Ele corre dando uma patada em um e uma rabada em outro. Ele é atingido por uma lança e se destransforma. Logo aparece Ken, Steve e Mayne. Eles lutam contra os cavaleiros eternos. Steve estava na prancha flutuante que pertencera a Ben e atira nos cavaleiros eternos ao mesmo tempo que desvia de seus tiros. Mayne usava um cetro que acertava energia nos eternos. Quando Hoodman vê aquilo, ordena que façam os aliens entrarem imediatamente no foguete e vai lidar com Ben Tennyson. Ele aparece na frente do herói e Ben vira Coiote. -É hoje, que eu destruo você e acabo com seu reinado de uma vez por todas! -Fala Ben. -Eu ia dizer o mesmo, Tennyson! Ele corre na direção de Ben e desfere um golpe com sua espada, mas Coiote desvia. Ele começam a se concentrar e fazer esforço e cria sua energia plasmática ao redor de sue corpo. Sir Hoodman desfere outro golpe e Ben desvia voando. Em seguida, dispara uma rajada de plasma vermelho da boca que acerta Hoodman e o faz voar longe. -E eu estou só aquecendo, se eu criar energia plasmática o suficiente, eu posso te fritar. -Vamos, deixe-me ver o que mais você consegue você consegue fazer com este vira-lata. Ben fica bravo e canaliza mais um pouco no ar, criando ainda mais energia plasmática ao seu redor. Ele dispara uma rajada mais poderosa da boca e Hoodman a absorve com sua espada de energia e dispara uma rajada muito mais poderosa em Coite, que cai no chão fraco e se destransforma. -Há, tão previsível. -Fala Hoodman. Ele se aproxima de Ben com sua espada em mãos pronto para executá-lo. -Agora vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas, velhote. -Ele achava que Ben estava desmaiado e, quando ia acertá-lo com a sua espada, Ben abre os olhos e desvia do golpe, depois se levanta e dá um chute no inimigo, fazendo-o andar para trás. -Parece que não sou tão previsível assim. -Tem bastante agilidade para um velho. -Sim, pois sou Ben Tennyson. -Ele fala, se transformando em Armado. Ele fecha os punhos direitos e chama Hoodman para a luta com as mãos esquerdas, com um sorriso. Hoodman zangado, parte para cima dele com sua espada. Ben desvia de todos seus golpes com agilidade magistral. Depois, ele acerta Hoodman com um soco na barriga que voa na parede do prédio Billions. Ele corre até ele e lhe acerta outro poderoso soco, que faz ele atravessar a parede, se separando de sua espada. Ele corre até Hoodman novamente, que tenta acertar um soco em Ben, mas este o agarra e lança para longe, de volta para o estacionamento. Ele corre até Hoodman caído no chão novamente e lhe nocauteia com um último soco na cara. Então ele é atingido pela lança de um speeder e voa longe. O speeder flutua em sua direção novo e quando chega perto, Armado agarra sua lança, jogando o eterno que o pilotava longe. Quando Ben acha que a ameaça estava no fim, é atingido por um enorme walker-cavalo semelhante aos usados no episódio A Purificação (SA). E voa longe. Ben vira Enormossauro e luta contra o walker, mas logo aparecem mais deles, que colidem contra o alien, deixando-o fraco. Logo, todos os aliens estão dentro do foguete e um eterno fala: -Prontinho, a evacuação está prestes a começar. Assim, o foguete decola e Ben vê ele já alto no céu, gritando “Nããoo!” Logo Hoodman acorda e mais cavaleiros eternos estão chegando. -Eu venci a batalha desta vez, Tennyson. As primeira leva de aliens já partiu e você não pode fazer nada. Logo logo, não haverá mais aliens para infestar este planeta. Agora renda-se. Estão em menor número e mais homens meus chegam. Ken fala para Mayne: -Mayne, sabe o que fazer. Agora. -Sim, tio. -Ela responde. Então faz um feitiço que faz os heróis desaparecerem dali. Eles aparecem no QG de Ben, que dá um soco na parede de raiva. -Maldição! Hoodman venceu! -Não, querido. Ele venceu só desta vez. Mas você irá vencer outras vezes. -Fala Julie. -Vencer outras vezes? -Hoodman agora é o homem mais poderoso do planeta e logo irá consolidar seu poder ainda mais. O que eu posso fazer contra ele. -Não. Você se esqueceu que você quem é o homem mais poderoso so planeta. E você possui uma família super-poderosa. Vamos achar uma solução para esta crise. Mas você não pode ficar estressado. Isso faz muito mal na sua idade. -É pai. Eu calculo ainda tem mais uma semana até Hoodman consolidar seu poder. Até, você e nós estamos intocáveis. Nesse meio tempo, porque você não tenta relaxar? Vai precisar dos seus nervos em perfeito estado para quando o confrontarmos de novo. -Fala Ken. -Tudo, filho. Vou tentar. -Fala Ben. FIM. Heróis * Ben * Syrus * Julie * Ken * Steve * Mayne Vilões * Sir Hoodman * William * Will Harenga lll * Gregg Aliens de Ben * Toupeira * Atrodáctilo * Glutão * Macaco-Aranha * Plantossauro * Coiote * Armado * Enormossauro Categoria:Episódios de Super Liga Alienígena